Rosa Negra
by Angelical Lady
Summary: Anos após a batalha contra Galáxia,Kakyuu começa a ter estranhos sonhos que mostram a morte da Princesa da Lua e a posse do Cristal de Prata por forças malígnas.Então,ela e as Starlights voltam á Terra e encontram...tudo diferente!E enquanto tentam proteg
1. Prólogo

**A Rosa Negra**

_Sinopse: Anos após a batalha contra Galáxia,Kakyuu começa a ter estranhos sonhos que mostram a morte da Princesa da Lua e a posse do Cristal de Prata por forças ão,ela e as Starlights voltam á Terra e encontram...tudo diferente!E enquanto tentam proteger Serenity,as senshi descobrem,talvez tarde demais,que o alvo principal é outra ,YxM,UxM,SxK,AxT_

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Antes de começar a fic,alguns avisinhos básicos.**_

_**Primeiramente,essa fic já se passa em Crystal Tokyo,então algumas coisinhas vão mudar. Ss Starlights,nessa fic,são homens na forma humana e mulheres na forma de SEI que elas são mulheres de qualquer forma,eu absolutamente NÂO tenho nenhum problema com isso,mas a fic é minha então elas são os dois e pronto!u.u**_

_**E finalmente,mas não menos importante,os casais!*0***_

_**Siim,eu amo romance e uma boa história tem que ter um pouco de romance,né?;)**_

_**Casais: UsagixMamoru,SeiyaxKakyuu,YatenxMinako,ReyxYuuichirou,HarukaxMichiru,AmyxTaiki,ChibiUsaxHelios**_

_**Enfim,por hoje é só,pessoal…boa leitura!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Prólogo:**

Uma névoa esbranquiçada e gélida cobria a cena.Não era assim antes…era agradavelmente morno e com certeza se podia enxergar mais além de um palmo á frente do neblina estranha e pouco convidativa,até a pessoa mais corajosa do Universo teria medo de aproximar-se graças à enorme quantidade de energia negativa que pairava no ar.

De repente,a neblina dissipou-se,revelando uma cena das mais estranhas: um imenso palácio,todo feito de cristal e um imenso jardim que o rodeava,com milhares de flores das mais meio à essas flores,correndo como se o próprio demônio a perseguisse,estava uma mulher,seu vestido branco ricamente bordado farfalhando enquanto ela corria,os cabelos dourados presos em dois odangos em sua cabeça,uma coroa postada entre eles e olhos de um azul cristalino como duas safiras,no momento largos e assustados,as mãos pálidas estavam agarradas ao seu peito,de uma maneira protetora enquanto ela fazia seu caminho até a entrada do palá quando estava prestes a alcançar seu destino,seus pés enroscaram-se na barra de seu lindo vestido e ela caiu ao chão,as melenas loiras espalhando-se ao seu redor.

Então,num piscar de olhos,o céu ganhou uma coloração vermelho-sangue e uma risada malígna encheu o ar.A mulher caída prendeu a respiração,aterrorizada,e tentou levantar-se,somente para tropeçar novamente e cair de joelhos.

"Eu te disse,Serenity,você não pode correr de mim!Agora,entregue-me o Cristal de Prata!"disse uma voz profunda e rouca,vinda do céu.

"Nunca te entregarei o Cristal!" gritou Serenity,apertando ainda mais o peito,apesar de suas mãos estarem tremendo incontrolavelmente e ela estar extremamente pálida.

"Resposta errada,querida.."respondeu a voz."Não importa o quanto você o proteja,eu o terei,nem que para isso eu tenha de arrancá-lo de seu peito eu mesmo!Então,porque não torna meu trabalho mais fácil e me entrega o Cristal?"perguntou a voz,parecendo estar cansado daquilo.

"Nunca!"Àquela altura,Serenity já se encontrava de pé e tinha um centro em suas mãos,pronta para atacar o dono da misteriosa voz,que só riu ainda mais com o gesto dela.

"Oww,você realmente acha que seu brinquedinho conseguirá me deter?Pobre Serenity…seu poderzinho Eternal não é nada!"a voz disse,em tom de deboche.

"É o que veremos."Serenity ergueu seu cetro e gritou."Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"Uma luz intensa,rosa-clara,saiu do cetro,tão forte que por um momento,não se via maias nada além da reconfortante e refrescante luz,mas logo se extinguiu...e nada tinha acontecido ou mudado.

A Rainha prendeu a respiração,parecia ter desaprendido naqueles poucos segundos a arte de de joelhos,incrédula,o cetro caído ao seu o seu poder poderia ter falhado?A pessoa misteriosa riu mais uma vez,dessa vez com gosto,divertindo-se com a situação.

"Eu te disse,não foi?Agora é minha vez,querida rainha!"

Repentinamente,um par de mãos negras que pareciam ser feitas de luz,desceu dos céus e investiu contra Serenity.A rainha tentou pôr-se de pé e correr para o palácio,porém uma das mãos foi mais rápida e a deteve,segurando-a pelo pescoço.A pobre moça tentou se desvencilhar,debatendo-se o mais que podia,mas não surtiu efeito.A mão que lhe segurava o pescoço era forte e começava a apertar mais sua mal conseguia respirar e já começava a ver flashes de luz pipocando diante de seus olhos,pela falta de oxigêneo.

Então,com os sentidos que ainda lhe restavam,ela sentiu uma dor lacerante em seu peito.A outra mão negra penetrara ali,como se não fosse nada demais,e estava puxando algo de lá de dentro.A loira entendeu imediatamente o que a mão procurava em seu interior e,em pânico,tentando respirar,as lágrimas saltando-lhe aos olhos,reuniu o último resquício de energia que tinha e tentou se libertar mais uma vez,apenas para sentir uma dor ainda maior,o que imediatamente a fez parar de se alternativa,fez a última coisa que lhe ocorreu:gritou.

Finalmente,a mão negra removeu-se do peito da rainha e, entre seus dedos negros,encontrava-se um reluzente cristal,no formato de uma flor,que brilhava intensamente e pulsava como um pequeno coração.A outra mão também relaxou e finalmente soltou o pescoço da moça que, malmente respirando e praticamente desacordada,caiu em meio as rosas,seu cabelo dourado esparramado ao redor de sua cabeça,como um pareceria um anjo adormecido,não fosse a marca negra em seu pescoço e o imenso buraco em seu peito.

E assim permaneceu,em meio as flores do jardim,um anjo adormecido,seu ultimo sopro de vida levado embora assim como seu Cristal de Prata.

* * *

_**Ok,não precisa atirar pedras nem nenhum outro objeto (ainda mais os pontudos)!Eu sei que a maioria quer me matar agora,mas tenham calma,esse foi só o prólogo!;)**_

_**Muita coisa ainda está por vir!*risada do mal***_

_**O próximo capítulo vai ser postado logo,ele já está quase todo escrito mesmo!Assim que eu entrar de férias,irei termina-lo e postarei o mais rápido que puder.**_

_**Então,comentem o que acharam do iniciozinho da história!^^**_

_**E até o próximo capítulo!\o/**_

_**Angelical Lady**_


	2. Pesadelos e Decisões

_**Disclaimer: **__Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi. __Eu só criei a trama da história!xD_

_**Pesadelos e decisões**_

_Descendo dos céus repentinamente, um par de mãos negras que pareciam ser feitas de luz, investiu contra Serenity. A rainha tentou pôr-se de pé e correr para o palácio,porém uma das mãos foi mais rápida e a deteve,segurando-a pelo pescoço. Ela tentou se desvencilhar,debatendo-se o mais que podia,mas não surtiu efeito.A mão que lhe segurava o pescoço era forte e começava a apertar mais e mais. Serenity mal conseguia respirar e já começava a ver flashes de luz pipocando diante de seus olhos,pela falta de oxigênio._

_Então, com os sentidos que ainda lhe restavam, ela sentiu uma dor lacerante em seu peito. A outra mão negra penetrara ali, como se não fosse nada demais, e estava puxando ,tentando respirar, as lágrimas saltando-lhe aos olhos, reuniu o último resquício de energia que tinha e tentou se libertar mais uma vez, apenas para sentir uma dor ainda maior, o que imediatamente a fez parar de se alternativa, fez a última coisa que lhe ocorreu: gritou._

_Finalmente, a mão negra removeu-se do peito de Serenity. Preso entre seus dedos negros, encontrava-se um reluzente cristal, no formato de uma flor, que brilhava intensamente e pulsava como um pequeno coração. A outra mão também relaxou e finalmente soltou o pescoço da rainha que, malmente respirando e praticamente desacordada,caiu em meio as rosas,seu cabelo dourado esparramado entre as flores. Ela pareceria um anjo adormecido,não fosse a marca negra em seu pescoço e o imenso buraco em seu peito._

_E assim permaneceu, em meio às flores do jardim, um anjo adormecido, seu último sopro de vida levado embora assim como seu Cristal de Prata._

Kakyuu acordou de súbito e sentou-se, suas mãos agarradas fortemente aos lençóis rubros da cama, sua tez pálida e suada. Seus cabelos vermelhos caíam em cascata ao redor dela. Mas que horrendo pesadelo!A jovem princesa tremia dos pés a cabeça, o sonho marcado em sua mente. Olhou pela janela do quarto, para os jardins do palácio. Era ainda madrugada e tudo estava silencioso. Deixou-se cair novamente nos lençóis macios e encarou o teto. Se aquele sonho fora verdadeiro...não,não queria nem pensar naquela possibilidade. Mas se este fosse como os sonhos que tinha algumas vezes,sonhos que realmente tornavam-se realidade...então algo deveria ser feito.

Fechou os olhos brevemente, mas logo os abriu, as horríveis imagens voltando à memória. Sim, algo tinha de ser feito imediatamente!Jogou as cobertas de lado e levantou-se, pondo-se a andar de um lado a outro do quarto, pensando no que faria. Talvez fosse melhor acordar as Starlights, contar-lhes o que acontecera, pedir-lhes para verificar... talvez uma viagem á Terra fosse necessária. Sim, sentia que ia pelo caminho certo. Estava pronta a seguir seu raciocínio e ir acordar Fighter, Healer e Maker quando olhou mais uma vez pela janela e mordiscou o lábio inferior. Ainda era madrugada...e as Starlights tinham tido um dia cheio e cansativo...não, não valia a pena acordá-las àquela hora, principalmente para preocupá-las.

Decidiu esperar pela manhã e então falaria com elas. Resolvida a questão, deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos, na esperança de voltar a dormir. Mas durante o resto da noite, o sono continuou a escapar-lhe, por mais que tentasse agarrá-lo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Num lugar distante, muito distante do planeta onde Kakyuu-hime tentava conciliar seu perturbado sono, num planetóide negro, que curiosamente tinha o formato de uma rosa, uma figura encoberta pelas sombras, de intensos olhos verdes brilhantes, que de quando em vez relampejavam com uma estranha luz vermelha, contemplava uma mesa onde se achavam dispostas algumas cartas de baralho, enquanto acariciava gentilmente com os dedos as pétalas de uma rosa negra.

A visão das cartas naquela disposição de alguma forma o confortava, como se dissessem algo. Sim, quanto mais analisava as cartas, mais satisfeito ficava. Por fim, abriu um sorriso e em seus olhos a sinistra luzinha vermelha brilhou.

"Sim, bem próximo agora... quase lá. Em breve, muito em breve, minha princesa, você será toda minha!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A manhã chegou clara e límpida em Kimonku-sei, iluminando os jardins do imenso palácio e trazendo os primeiros traços de atividade cotidiana. Apesar disso, o silêncio ainda predominava, já que ainda era demasiado cedo para os barulhos de todo o dia... pelo menos,era o que parecia.

"SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

O grito ecoou por todo o castelo, despertando de seu sono até o mais dorminhoco dos trabalhadores. Nenhum deles, porém, pareceu se importar ou se incomodar com aquele barulho. Já era uma rotina as confusões e os gritos do mais temperamental dos guardas da princesa Kakyuu e inclusive já servia de despertador para os moradores do castelo, que incluía o jovem alto de longos cabelos castanhos que agora levantava da cama com um suspiro, preparando-se mentalmente para mais um longo dia.

Do lado de fora de sua porta, mais precisamente em frente ao quarto ao lado, um rapaz baixinho de cabelos prateados, cujas poucas mechas saiam a torto e a direito de debaixo de um chapéu preto, que parecia estranhamente volumoso, batia violentamente na porta,gritando a plenos pulmões.

"KOU SEIYA, saia deste quarto AGORA MESMO! Quando eu puser as minhas mãos em você..." ameaçou o rapaz, seu rosto antes vermelho de raiva agora brilhante de alegria ao ver a cena do que aconteceria com Seiya desenrolar-se em sua mente.

"Começou cedo hoje, Yaten." disse um rapaz moreno, saindo de seu quarto e aproximando-se do rapaz baixinho. "Geralmente você espera até as 8:00 antes de tentar matar o Seiya. O que aconteceu hoje, caiu da cama?"

Yaten lançou-lhe um olhar de desagrado e murmurou algo que o outro não conseguiu ouvir, enquanto continuava a espancar a porta á sua frente. O rapaz alto observou-o por alguns segundos e resmungou.

"Sabe, eu acho que se o Seiya quisesse ter a sua porta demolida, ele pediria..."

"Taiki, sinceramente não me importa se ele quer a porta demolida ou não, hoje ele não me escapa!" Taiki revirou os olhos. Todo santo dia era a mesma coisa: Seiya aprontava alguma, Yaten, com seu temperamento curto e explosivo, se enfurecia e ia atrás dele. Seiya debochava dele e os dois acabavam brigando...de novo. Eram pelo menos três brigas por dia. E claro, sobrava sempre pra Taiki a difícil tarefa de acalmar os ânimos e tentar chamá-los á razão (o que nunca acontecia).

"Afinal...o que ele fez desta vez?" perguntou Taiki.

"Aquele retardado trocou meu xampu por cola!" gritou Yaten, revoltado, agora também chutando a porta com força.

"E-ele tr-trocou seu..." Taiki não conseguiu completar a frase,enquanto controlava-se ao máximo para não cair na risada. Yaten, percebendo seu óbvio esforço, lançou-lhe um olhar assassino e resmungou.

"NÃO é engraçado! Olhe só como ficou meu lindo cabelo!" protestou, removendo o chapéu. Desta vez, Taiki não conseguiu se conter. No topo da cabeça do rapaz, formava-se algo muitíssimo semelhante a um ninho de pássaro prateado, com algumas mechas de cabelo duras como pedra espetadas para os lados.

Enquanto Yaten lançava-lhe olhares que diziam claramente suas intenções assassinas, o moreno tinha olhos cheios d' água e simplesmente não conseguia controlar o riso. Para fúria total do rapaz de cabelos prateados, uma outra risada, vinda de dentro do quarto cuja porta ele tentara arrombar segundos antes, juntou-se á do outro e segundos depois, a porta se abriu, revelando um terceiro rapaz, de longos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, suas bochechas coradas pelo riso e seus olhos azul-escuro lacrimejando.

"SEIYA! Olha só o que você fez, seu retardado!" gritou Yaten, seu rosto vermelho de raiva. "Quando eu te pegar, você vai pagar muito caro por isso!" ameaçou ele.

Seiya parou de rir e abriu um largo sorriso. "Isto é...SE você me pegar, certo passarinho?" debochou ele, rindo novamente e saindo correndo, com um furioso Yaten correndo logo atrás. Taiki, que ficara para trás e conseguira finalmente se controlar e se recompor, balançou a cabeça e murmurou em desaprovação.

"Hoje vai ser um longo dia."

E suspirando, seguiu atrás de seus irmãos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Kakyuu andava de um lado a outro da sala. Acabara de mandar chamar as Starlights e agora achava-se aflita a esperar por elas. O sonho da noite anterior mais uma vez veio assombrar-lhe a mente. Ela balançou a cabeça para espantá-lo e sentou-se em sua cadeira, recostando-se e fechando os olhos. Naquele instante, ouviu uma batida na porta. Apertando os braços da cadeira, respirou fundo e disse:

"Entrem!"

Suas três guardiãs, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer (esta já com o cabelo de volta ao seu estado e penteado natural) e finalmente Sailor Star Fighter, entraram na sala e fizeram-lhe uma reverência, permanecendo de joelhos. Kakyuu observou-as silenciosamente e em seguida pediu que se levantassem.

"Minhas queridas Starlights...chamei-as aqui porque tenho um assunto de grande importância para discutir com vocês."

As três senshis se entreolharam,imaginando o que poderia ser,pois a princesa parecia preocupada e levemente assustada. Além do mais, esses eram tempos de paz. Desde a batalha contra Galáxia, há 5 anos atrás, nada havia incomodado a quietude que se estendia por todo o universo.

Kakyuu observou suas guardiãs com cuidado,procurando por onde começar. Sabia que as perturbaria imensamente com o que tinha que contar, especialmente á Fighter. Mas era preciso. Sentou-se em seu trono com um suspiro, e começou:

"Ontem á noite, enquanto dormia, tive um sonho...um sonho que muito me perturbou. Não somente pelo conteúdo deste sonho, mas pelo fato de que ele foi muito nítido, muito real. Vocês sabem bem o que acontece quando tenho esse tipo de sonho."

As Starlights assentiram com a cabeça. Kakyuu-hime, por ser também uma senshi, possuía o dom de ter sonhos premonitórios. Estes geralmente se diferenciavam dos demais pelo fato de serem mais nítidos, reais e bem mais vívidos do que o restante. E isso, no momento, era o que mais assustava a jovem princesa. Kakyuu fechou os olhos novamente, como que para se auto-estimular a continuar falando.

"E...qual era o conteúdo do sonho, Hime?" perguntou Maker.

A princesa de Kimonku abriu seus olhos cor de fogo e iniciou sua narrativa, detalhando o sonho terrível que tivera na noite anterior. A medida que as palavras fluíam de seus lábios carmesim, suas guardiãs ficavam cada vez mais assustadas e temerosas. Era mesmo possível que algo tão terrível assim acontecesse?

"Mas isso...é terrível! Kakyuu-sama, temos que impedir que isso aconteça! Temos que avisar as senshis da Terra!" alarmou-se Healer.

"É o que devemos fazer sem dúvida. Devemos muito á todas elas,especialmente Sailor Moon. Deixar algo assim acontecer...seria absurdo!" concordou Maker.

Os olhares então se voltaram para a única Starlight que não havia se pronunciado. Fighter permanecia de cabeça baixa, como que absorvendo as informações que recebera. Os olhos rubros da princesa se suavizaram ao pousarem na senshi. Não era segredo que a Starlight nutria um amor incondicional e totalmente platônico pela Princesa da Lua,a linda guerreira Sailor Moon. Ou, como ele preferia chamar, "sua odango".

"Fighter, você está bem?" perguntou a princesa, gentilmente.

A guerreira fez que sim com a cabeça, sem levantar o olhar.

"Você chegou a alguma conclusão, Fighter?" tentou novamente Kakyuu. "Afinal, sua opinião é a de maior valia. Você é a líder das Starlights."

Fighter novamente apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Fighter, tem certeza de que está bem?" perguntou Maker, soando preocupada.

"Estou." respondeu finalmente, ainda de cabeça baixa.

"E então?" perguntou gentilmente Kakyuu.

Desta vez, Fighter levantou a cabeça e o seu olhar assustou suas companheiras e sua princesa. Ali brilhava uma luz desconhecida, quase um fogo.

"Eu digo...o que estamos esperando? Vamos para a Terra!" disse, sua voz forte e decidida. "Não podemos deixar isso acontecer, podemos?"

As outras duas Starlights concordaram com a cabeça. Kakyuu-hime sorriu, de certo modo aliviada.

"Então está decidido! Amanhã, nós vamos para a Terra."

x.x.x.x.x.

Minna-san, gomen pelo atraso absurdo desse capítulo! Mais de um ano!

Não, não foi porque eu esqueci nem nada...esse ano passado foi extremamente maluco e muitas coisas aconteceram. Não tive nem tempo de sentar e escrever! O capítulo estava quase terminado, mas não consegui sentar e terminar! *suspira*

Mas enfim, aqui está! Espero que gostem! Eu particularmente não gosto deste capítulo...eu prefiro escrever os capítulos que têm mais ação, que tem mais história. Capítulos de transição, como este (e como praticamente todos os primeiros capítulos de qualquer história), são extremamente chatos de se escrever...acho que por isso eu demoro tanto.

Bom, novamente,gomen pela demora...o próximo capítulo sairá ainda este ano!;D

*brincadeira*

x.o.x.o

Angelical Lady


End file.
